Samantha II
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Sam's back for Dead Man's Chest, awesome, I know! She twists and turns it round and probably will almost kill Jack before the end, but, the Krakken beats her to it, of course.  Please Read!  Sequal to Samantha by Me!
1. The Search Starts

Ok... here's the sequal. My wrist hurts... ah well. I'm still typing. (hand falls off) oh crap...

_**-Chapter One-**_

Rain beat against the china on the tablecloths. The twin palm trees bent over from the wetness.

A girl kneeled under them in a yellowing wedding dress. Tears mixed with rain.

She looked up at the sound of people walking towards her. To her surprise and horror, they were bringing in Will Turner, chained.

"Will!" Elizabeth called out. "What is happening?"

Will struggled toward her. "I don't know," he said sadly, taking in Elizabeth's ruined white satin dress.

"Where's Sam?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Ran off as soon as she heard them coming. I don't know what happened to her. I just hope she got away." he said, holding Elizabeth's hands.

Will had been taken prisoner earlier when marines battered down the door of his blacksmith shop and put him in irons. A bit before that happened, Samantha had ran off, claiming beforehand that she needed to see if everything was going alright, but Will now knew better.

"You look beautiful." he said softly.

She smiled. "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." she said, smirking slightly.

"That explains the unexpected guests," he said, nodding to the company of red-coated marines surrounding them.

"YOU! Order your men to stand down and remove these shackles at once," Gov Swann commanded.

The guy who had first arrested Will said and did nothing. "Governor Weatherby Swann," he answered finally. "My apologies for arriving without an invitation."

Gov Swann stared at the guy talking.

"Cutler Beckett?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"It's _Lord, _now, actually," Beckett replied.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" he asked to a gentlemanly looking figure standing near him, holding what looked like official documents.

"One warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." he said, holding out the document.

"Uh... this is for one Elizabeth Swann?" he yelled.

Elizabeth looked unable to breath.

"Is it? Odd, my mistake. Arrest her." he ordered suddenly.

"ON WHAT CHARGES?" she yelled.

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner," he said, holding out the warrant. "And I have two others, one for a James Norrington and a Samantha Turner. Norrington, Turner?" he called out, as if anybody was about to volunteer to be either of them.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission several months ago," Gov Swann said quickly. "We haven't seen him since."

"And Miss Turner?" he asked.

"Samantha ran off." Will said plainly with a little bit of bitterness and a little bit of pride in his voice.

"Well." Beckett said.

"We are British subjects under jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and we demand to know the charges against us!" Elizabeth spat at Beckett.

Sounding happy, "The charge is conspiring to secure the unlawful release of a convict condemned to death. For which, regrettably, the punishment is also death. You do remember a Pirate named, I believe it is, Jack Sparrow?"

"CAPTAIN... Jack Sparrow." they said in unison loudly and forcefully.

"Yes. I though you might." Beckett answered. He then told them to take the prisoners away.

P-I-R-A-C-Y

Jack walked drunkly down to the rum hole, looking hopefully for a bottle.

He spotted one on the bottom shelf and as he pulled it out, barnacles were all over it. He tipped it over and sand fell out onto the deck floor.

"Time's run out, Jack." a voice said from the corner and wrapped around him as if thousands of him were talking at once.

Jack spotted the man, "Bootstrap?" Jack leaned closer, "Bill Turner?" he asked, looking horrified.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow. You look good."

Jack stared... and cocked his head. He tried to answer back but couldn't.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No," Boostrap said, eating a small crab.

"I thought not," he said in a matter-o-factly tone. "If there were, there'd be rum."

Quickly, Bootstrap held out a bottle.

Jack took it and sniffed it to be sure. Sure enough, he started drinking.

"I see you got the _Pearl_ back." he said.

"I had some help retrieving it. Your son and daughter. Well, she was going to get the ship herself, but I got it either way." Jack said, almost smirking.

Bootstrap looked surprised. "William. Samantha? They ended up Pirates after all?"

Jack nodded, then added, "Will's got an unhealthy streak of honest to him. Sam's just annoying."

"There's something, then," Bill said. "Though no credit to me for William. Maybe Samantha, but not William." he fell silent for a short moment. "Samantha just a dishonest as any Pirate?"

"Well, she's got a bad habit of being good at whatever she puts her mind to. I was just one step ahead of her when she planned to get the _Pearl_." Jack said. "If it's no offense, I hate your daughter."

Bill chuckled a bit to himself.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack said.

"He sent me..."

D-E-A-T-H

Samantha had to get out of the bride's made dress. She needed something. She knew that they would come after her soon, so she quickly made her way into the Blacksmith shop and found a small pair of breeches of Will's. She slipped them on along with a pair of socks, old shoes, a shirt and a coat of Will's that managaed to fit. She picked up a hat of Mr. Brown's and seethed her sword around her waist. It felt weird that it was on the outside now. As an added precaution, she took a pistol as well and stuck it in her belt.

She tipped her hat at the drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown and left the shop.

Night had fallen so she went down to the docks and decided to try and get out of Port Royal.

"Um, when's the next ship leavin?" she asked in a deep voice to assume she was a boy.

"A few days. That's a merchant ship, too. The next ship to leave would be in an hour. Navy ship." the old man said.

"Oh." Sam said and looked up at the fort where, but she didn't know this, Elizabeth and Will were being held until tomorrow when Becket would have a... chat with Will.

T-A-L-K-I-N-G

The next morning, she took out a small rowboat and started off with a bag full of food and a compass she'd stolen from a podium on the docks.

"Let's see... north. Should I go north?" she asked herself as she rowed. A sudden breeze hit her and spun the little boat around. She put up the sail and the wind took her. "Well, if this is where they want me to go. Then I'll go!" she said and laid back and let the wind take her.

She stopped, now and again at various ports. Needed to find Jack. But then the stories fell out. He was in Madagascar, he was dead, he was in Singapore. Nothing was good. Till somebody told her they saw a ship with black sails sailing around just south of them.

"That's him." she said as she took the man's drink and went off.

It had been several days since she left Port Royal. She didn't know how many. She did know she had a few drinks durning which time which probably lost a couple of days in her memory but as she sailed, an hour later, she saw the black ship with its black sails hit shore and was pulled up onto it.

"CAPTAIN-JACK-SPARROW!" Sam screamed as she stalked down the beach in her boots she had gotten when she traded her shoes with a drunk Pirate a few days before.

Jack stuck his head out from behind the mast and looked terrified and ran.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she screamed and ran after him down the beach. Lucky for her, she was faster than he was. The crew just watched as she tackled him and pinned him to the warm sand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Jack yelled in Sam's face.

"YOU CONDEMNED MY BROTHER AND ALMOST NEW SISTER-IN-LAW TO DEATH! AND ME, BUT THEY DIDN'T CATCH ME YET!" Sam yelled in his face.

"Oh." he said and pushed her off into the surf. He got up and brushed the sand off of himself and strutted back to the _Pearl_.

"Oh? OH!? What kinda answer is that!" she screamed and something streaked past her eyes. She froze.

"What am I suppose to say?" Jack asked as a tiny dart hit him in the neck. He plopped to the sand with a _pufh_ and the crew panicked. They started running in circles all around and tried to get the ship back in the water but half of them were already out.

Sam wasn't just gonna stand there but she didn't have much of a choice for she had been hit in the neck as well.

* * *

Nice first chapter, ain't it!

8-16-07


	2. Sam the Queen

Here's chapter two!!!

I bet you're wondering why her name is Samantha? Well, to tell you the truth, I love that name! I thought it was a nice name, and plus, it's my older brother's girlfriend's name.

_-Chapter Two-_

Sam woke up in a hut with the creepy Pelegostos women looking at her. Good thing they found out she was a girl.

"What's going on?" she asked as she held her head. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

They started talking in their odd language and in walked Jack. He was already painted in their weird-o paint. With the eyes painted on his face and the hat on. He looked like their God.

"Gleby gloo gloo." he said to the women. They nodded in unison and roughly pushed Sam up to a standing position in front of Jack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hut and out of the village.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled and he let go. They were standing in the woods a little ways out of the village.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY PUT YOU IN THE CAGES!?" he yelled.

"There are cages?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Yes. They put the rest of the crew in there! Why didn't they put you? Or better yet, they could've eaten you!"

"Oh dear." she said, looking disgusted.

"We glablla bloome." a village woman said to Jack, pointing at Sam.

"Yee." Jack said and the woman looked happy.

"What did she say?" Sam asked as the woman took her away.

C-L-O-T-H-I-N-G

Sam stepped out of the hut by force. She had on a large hat like Jack's but she was now wearing a miniskirt of animal skin. Her top was just covering her chest and it was made of red cloth and animal skin. She had on a necklace of human bones with at the end a human thumb. She still had on her boots and they covered her face with makeup like Jack's but her face was completely black with two eyes on her cheeks and eyes painted over her eyelids. They put blood red makeup on her lips and she had a strong feeling it wasn't makeup. She had various jewelry on her arms and they were all gold.

"You look icky." Jack said plainly as she stepped out.

"Oh be quiet. From what I know, they said that you're their God trapped in a human form and I'm the Goddess trapped in a human form. They're going to eat us."

Jack looked horrified. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Some of their words are English." she said and walked away.

W-I-L-L

Will sailed over to the island with the man who was rowing the boat. He thought about what the people he talked to had said. They seemed to get a little angry when he asked. Said that they were being bombarded with questions about the infamous Captain Jack. One man actually said that a nosy and slightly pushy girl had asked him the very same question.

When the man started refusing to row anymore, Will jumped into the water and swam to shore.

"JACK!" Will called out. "JACK SPARROW! MISTER GIBBS! Anyone..."

Will turned toward the dense jungle and saw a flutter in the branches. It was Cotton's parrot!

"Good to see a familiar face," Will said to the old bird, now even surer Jack and the crew were on the island.

"Don't eat me!" the parrot squawked.

"I'm not going to eat you?" Will said as he looked for a path through the jungle.

"DON'T EAT ME!" the parrot screamed even louder.

Will drew out his sword and began hacking into the jungle. He cut through the huge leaf of a palm and noticed a small red flask on the jungle floor. "Gibbs..." Will said quietly, recognizing the old Pirate's flask.

He noticed the line connecting it to a trap he could have easily fallen into.

He followed the line but not noticing the two eyes that popped out of nowhere, catching him in the trap.

"Come on!" Will yelled, brandishing his sword. "I'm right here!"

The guy looked around and held up his blowgun and fired the same dart into Will's neck, blowing him out instantly. They took him down and back to the village.

C-R-E-E-P-Y

Will woke up, tied to the pole. He looked around and saw the same creepy people. When they brought him up to the two chief's...

"Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will laughed, looking so relieved.

Jack didn't respond, but looked at the girl sitting next to him. Will didn't recognize the girl.

Jack started talking to the people and Sam stared at Will. Will was too preoccupied with what Jack was doing.

"What? What did you say to them?" Will yelled at Jack as the people took Will away.

"What did you say to them, Jack?" Sam said sarcastically as Jack sat down again.

He gave her a glare.

C-A-G-E-S

"Jack's life will end, when the drums stop."

Jack was placed over a pit of wood that was going to soon be fire. Sam was sitting in his seat, overlooking the entier thing. She looked a little smug about it, too.

"I suppose that you'll want my head?"

"Yes, to feed to my dog!" Sam said politely.

"You don't have a dog!" Jack snapped.

"Fine then. I'll take all the muscles out and serve it to Will and Elizabeth at their wedding feast. How's that?"

Jack sneered at her.

They were about to start the fire when the little boy ran in and yelled about the prisoners escaping.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR, AFTER THEM!" Jack yelled.

Before Sam could yell anything, the people were off. Jack, struggling to get off the pike, yelled at Sam as she came over.

"As much as I'd love to see you on a silver platter, I'm getting out of here!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jack screamed.

Sam stopped and shoved the pike off the supports.

Jack ran in one direction while Sam ran in another.

Sam ran down towards the steep hill, where she found she lost footing and slid down the entire thing, luckily the skin was so tough, or she would have lost a lot of blood.

When she reached the bottom, she heard them running off in the distance, so she ran in the opposite direction.

She hit a river in the middle of the island and had to go around, which almost cost her to miss the _Black Pearl_.

She ran down the beach and climbed up the ladder, lucky for her, Will didn't see her. Her makeup was rubbing away, but she was still unrecognizable. She sat down against the railing to catch her breath as Jack toppled over it as well and the ship was off.

Jack opened up his compass as they kept to the shallows, not noticing anything.

Sam had her eyes closed as she tried to rub the eye paint off of them, she succeeded. Nobody noticed she was there till she stood up. Will let out a yell and tried to shove her off the ship.

"Mr. Turner. How nice to see you. What are you doing?" Jack asked, watching him try to shove Sam over the railing.

"One of the tribesmen people got onto the ship. I'm trying to shove her off!" Will said, panting as he did so.

"That's the Troll." Jack said plainly and quietly as if he wanted (and he did) Will to shove her overboard.

"Sam?" Will yelled, jumping back a ways.

"Hello, Will! That's not technically how you greet your sister!" Sam yelled and stormed off into the ship. Ten minutes later, she returned, her face clean and she was wearing what she had been wearing before.

"How'd you get your clothes back?" Jack yelled in frustration.

"I managed to steal them before I left." Sam said plainly, pulling her long wavy brown hair back in a ponytail. The 17-year-old went over by where Will was standing and stood next to him.

Jack laid agains the mast and opened his compass again, but ended up with steel at his neck. Two pieces, to be precise.

"Will needs that compass, Jack." Sam said.

"What do I get from Will?" Jack asked annoyingly.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well, I need this." Jack said and showed Will the picture of the key.

"This'll save Elizabeth?"

"What do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked slyly.

"Nothing." Sam and Will said together.

"Yep! This is going to save Elizabeth!" Jack said pleased and marched off leaving the siblings behind to think it over.

* * *

Alright! I finaly finished this chapter! It took me like... two months, but I got it:D

9-26-07 3


	3. Who is Ben?

Here I go again.

_**Chapter Three...**_

They sailed up the river in their tiny row boats. Going to see Tia Dalma, no less.

Gibbs told Will and Sam of Davy Jones and why Jack needs to see... _her_.

The talk with Tia Dalma was long, but interesting. Sam listened, but mainly walked around the shack... looking at stuff.

"My dirt." Jack said as they rowed back to the _Pearl_ after their very odd visit with Tia Dalma.

Sam stared at him with a mix of confusion and more disrespect.

"What are you staring at." he snapped suddenly.

"Nothing." she said.

A-R-C-H-I-P-E-L-A-G-O

That night, they sailed into an archipelago of rocks where they saw in the distance a half sunken ship.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_? She doesn't look like much." Will said.

"Neither do you," Jack snapped. "Don't undersetimate her." then he turned to Will. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will said with a slight snub in his voice.

"If there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

Jack smiled. "I like it. Simple and easy to remember."

Will nodded and said, "I bring you the key, you give me the Compass?"

"Yes, and if you do get captured, just say, 'Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt,'" Jack ordered and added, "It might save your life!"

Will climbed over the railing and into the rowboat below. Sam watched him with worry in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring look and rowed off. She had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen. She wrapped her coat closer to her body to keep all the rain out. Her wet brown hair dripping down her back.

One by one, the lanterns of the _Pearl_ went out swiftly and silently.

Sam couldn't see what was going on and she didn't like that.

"What's going on?" she hissed at Jack who had his spyglass up and watching what was going on. Then, Davy Jones looked right at Jack. Horror flooded Jack and he put his spyglass down to see the demon of the sea in front of him that moment.

The rest of Jones's crew appeared and held Jack's crew so they couldn't get away.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones said. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_ for 13 years. That was the agreement."

"T-technically, I was only captain for two years- then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"But a Captain nonetheless," Jones said. "Have you not introduced yourself all this time as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Not that I recall... why do you ask? You have my payment! One sould, to serve on your ship! He's already over there," Jack said, referring to Will.

Sam was listening intently and when Jack said that, Sam screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" and struggled against the fishmen that were holding her.

Jones heard Sam and went over to look at her, "Why can't he do that now, little missy?" he said, leaning down to stand face to face with Sam, who, outwardly, didn't look afraid of Davy Jones.

Sam's mad eyes kept darting between Jones and Jack and she said, "It would be unjust to cheet upon someone who didn't even know what was going to happen." Sam said darkly and in a low voice so only Davy Jones could hear her.

Davy Jones smirked and turned to Jack. "She's right, you know, Jack!" Davy Jones said with a smirk on his face. "You can't do that!" he said and motioned for his fishmen to let Sam go. His tentacle arm wrapped itself around her wrist and held on tightly. "There are no trades, no substitutions."

"Um... there is a precedent regarding servitude, according to The Code of the Bretheren..." Jack started but Davy Jones said, "One soul is not the same as another!"

"As, so we've established the proposal is sound in the principle. Now we're just haggling over the price," Jack said smartly.

"As has been the case before, I am oddly compelled to listen to you." Jones confessed.

"Just... um... how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" he asked slyly.

Jones thought while Sam said under her breath, "-100." "One hundred souls. Three days," was what Jones said.

"You're a diamond, mate! Send me back the boy, I'll get started, right off!"

"No, I keep the boy, a good-faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go." Jones said. Sam glared so hard at Jack right then the crew was amazed that Jack didn't burst into flames or keel over that moment.

"What! Have you met Will Turner? He's worth at least four!" Jack said and started on the whole, he's in love thing.

"I keep the boy, 99 souls, three days." and Jones and his crew were gone like the Black Spot.

The crew let out a breath but had to panic again when Sam tackled Jack.

T-O-R-T-U-G-A

"Counting those four, that gives us... four." Gibbs said.

Sam was at the bar, ordering something non-alcoholic. She didn't want to be off at all until the got Will back.

"It's on me." someone behind her said.

Sam looked around and saw a boy a half a head taller than her standing there. He had dark eyes and dark hair pulled back with a dark ribbon. He had on a dark coat with a dark shirt and dark trousers. His boots were brown, dark brown.

"Thanks." she said, blinking slowly. She had her coat off and was wearing a brown shirt with black trousers and brown boots. Her hair was pulled back.

"I'm Benjamin, by the way. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Samantha. You can call me Sam, though." she said as her drink was put in front of her.

"You can call me Ben." he said, smiling as he took a drink of his.

She glanced at the tankard and back to him. "What are you doing in Tortuga?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find a crew." he said, looking out into the crowd of the pub.

"To join?" she asked quickly, thinking she could maybe help Jack even though he got rid of her brother.

"Not exactly, to Captain. But I guess I could join. Your crew need a another crewman?" he asked, standing up straighter and holding his arms aloft as if offering himself.

"Yes, actually. The crew I'm on needs a lot of crewman!" she said, almost laughing because he was making funny faces to make himself look more offerable.

"Great! Where is your Captain?" Ben asked.

"Over there." she said and pointed to where Jack and Gibbs were sitting.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Ben asked.

"Yes, problems?" Sam asked.

"Nope! Always wanted to be on Captain Jack's crew!"

Sam closed her eyes in frustration. He liked Jack, and she hated him.

A stray bullet went off and then the entier tavern was in a fight.

"Time to go!" Jack yelled and him and his crew followed off. Sam grabbed Ben's wrist and dragged him along too.

* * *

10-24-07... I guess I should stop here...

REVIEW!!!


End file.
